


Just the Way We Should Be

by Lillipad760



Series: Just little fics I wrote of an alternate universe that all connects [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillipad760/pseuds/Lillipad760





	Just the Way We Should Be

Bobby was very concerned for his only friend, Jody. She was so very foolhardy and slightly haughty, but Bobby was humble and wary. It got very frustrating sometimes, watching her put her life in danger after he had already told her of the risk. He would stop her as best he could, but it never quite got through to her incompetent mind that couldn't quite understand the whole "Not a good idea" thing.

He remembers how they became friends. They were complete opposites; she was so brave and foolish, but Bobby was antisocial up until he met her. He didn't have the time for anyone, yet alone the craving for their company. But then there was Jody, the gorgeous, curly, brown hair. She was completely focused on forcing Bobby to socialize. They went to parties and even hung out on the weekends.

One day, Jody convinced the industrious Bobby to put down his new book and go out to the forest. Apparently, Jody thought she was competent of jumping from a tree branch onto the trampoline they had dragged there. She tried to do so before Bobby could notice and ended up not making the jump, rolling on the ground in intense pain. Bobby looked up in time to notice the reckless Jody chocking back tears. He ran to her aid, playing the role of the doctor. He carried her gently back to his car, and rushed her to the hospital.

After hours of waiting outside for the doctor to return, Bobby began to let himself worry. He didn't like to think about feeling much. He let himself think about all the things she had done for him for little or no reason at all. Just before he let himself think too much, the doctor was out to let him know he was allowed in. Once he say her, he dashed to her side, nothing but worry in his eyes. After she confirmed she was alright, Jody had had enough. She leaned in to give Bobby a powerful kiss. Don't get him wrong, he was glad Jody wasn't too indolent to feel emotions, let alone act on them, but he was very shocked that they felt the same toward one another.

After that day, Jody was less reckless, and Bobby was so happy that he started to talk to others and make friends.


End file.
